everything is for you, master
by PrincessofDarkness-R2D2
Summary: Illumi have a personal butler, Kurapika. Kurapika is very loyal to him. Illumi have feelings for Kurapika and the other way around. Illumi always like to 'play' with him to show his love for him. What happen when Killua Find out? what happen when Kurapika was kidnap? will they confess their love? WARNING! Mature theme and OOCness ahead! You have been warned! Reviews please


**Shoakuma: warning, for those who's below 15, Don't read this FF!**

**Yupina: A lot of Adult theme ._.**

**Skeleton24: We warn you already! **

**All: FF Start! XD**

**Yupina: Semi-M ._.**

**Everything is for you, master**

**Chapter 1**

Illumi Zoldyck is the owner of the Zoldyck Household. He have a personal butler, named Kurapika Kuruta.

Kurapika is always mistaken for a girl for his feminine figure. But no, he's a pure Boy! He has a beautiful yellow-golden hair and a pair of black eyes.

He get up at 5 am. after Kurapika wakes up, he immediately prepared breakfast for his master.after his set, he went to his master bedroom.

He knocked on her door and opened it slowly, to enter the room. He opened his bedroom curtain. The scorching sun that penetrate to his master's face.

_**How cute is my master's face when he is asleep…**_thought Kurapika.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, master.." mumble Kurapika.

No answer.

"Master.."

Still, no answer.

Kurapika just sighed and slowly rub his master pale face. He shoo some of his slick strands of hair that rolled down his pale face. Suddenly, Illumi's eyelids are slowly open.

Kurapika moved backwards a bit. Illumi just make his body into a sitting position and Kurapika just bowed apologetically.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness before, master!" apologize Kurapika and Illumi just ignore him.

"Oh…ohayou, Pika-chan.." Yawned illumi.

Kurapika just smile. "Ohayou, master."

"Nee, Pika-chan, give me a morning kiss.." purr Illumi as he smirk.

"Ye-y-yes..ma-master.." answer Kurapika in low voice, blushing deeply a shade of red.

Kurapika just slowly bent a bit and lean his face closer too Illumi's. Finally, their lips meet. Illumi kiss Kurapika hungrily like there-was-no-tomorrow. Illumi then deepened the kiss, shifting so that their heads were tilted to the left and after it, to right, and hungrily began delving into the Kurapika's mouth with his tongue, probing at it with the tip, and shivering as the blond responded eagerly by stroking his tongue with his own.

Illumi's hands slipped under Kurapika's shirt at the waist, feeling the unbearably soft skin beneath his fingers, tracing up his spine. Illumi then kiss Kurapika passionately again as his fingers skillfully open Kurapika's button. But Kurapika parted the kiss and take a deep breath. Illumi just stop what he is doing for a minute.

"I'm sorry to say…ma-master…but..your breakfast..is gonna be cold.." mumble Kurapika, looking away whom is still blushing.

Illumi just sighed in disappointment and buttoned up his clothes again. "Okay." Muttered Illumi.

"I'm so..sorry, master.." Kurapika continue to say as he stand and re-arrange his clothes. Kurapika then walk to Illumi's wardrobe and take some of his clothes and hand it to him.

"Your clothes, master." Said Kurapika.

"Dress me." Order Illumi and Kurapika nodded.

Kurapika bent down and dress Illumi in his clothes. He finally finish dressing Illumi.

"Pika-chan, for your punishment, from now on, you must use a mini maid clothes." Command Illumi in a naughty tone.

"But-"

Before Kurapika can finish his words, Illumi stop him by putting one of his finger in Kurapika's lips.

"No buts, Pika-chan." Stated Illumi as he smirk.

Kurapika stand up and nodded. "Yes."

"Oh, master, I forgot to inform you but the breakfast is at the garden." Inform Kurapika.

"The garden?" Wondered Illumi sarcastically as he raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, I thought that today is good day, so maybe you can relax yourself outside as you eat your breakfast." Explain Kurapika.

"Okay." Answer Illumi and walk towards the door, Kurapika, opening the door, and letting illumi went first and closing the door behind him.

Now, They're walking towards the garden.

**Shoakuma: sorry it was short! DDX**

**Skeleton24: We promise you that the next chapter will be longer!**

**Yupina: Don't forget to reviews ._.**

**All: Bye!**


End file.
